27
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: He was never the happiest on the team. Megan and Wally had him beat by a long shot. Of course, like everyone, he'd have his moments, but now definitely wasn't one of them. Song fic
1. Chapter 1

**The song is "27" by Fall Out Boy. **

_**I Want it So Bad I'd Shoot the Sunshine into my Veins**_

He was never the happiest on the team. Megan and Wally had him beat by a long shot. Of course, like everyone, he'd have his moments, but now definitely wasn't one of them.

He sat on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees. His hands were entwined with his own hair, tugging furiously, hot tears leaking swiftly from the closed blue beauties that hid behind his eyelids. Violent sobs racked his muscled frame, but he forced them to be soundless as to not alert his mentor. This was his battle and he didn't want anyone else to come into the crossfire. He longed to remember how to smile. He wanted to giggle again. He wanted to feel happy again, but that didn't seem possible.

His eyes opened into a weak squint. Through his heavily blurred vision, he could see the sun shining brightly, the warm and colorful streaks shining through his window. It looked so happy, so alive. If he could, he'd bottle the sun's rays up and use them as a drug, injecting them into his veins so he could feel warm again. He wanted to shine just as bright as the sun again. He wanted the blue and red of his veins to glow a bright yellow color and to reflect off of his clothes, making him just as colorful as his new drug.

He knew that'd never happen though. He'd never shine again. Never again would a happy glow radiate from him. Never again would he be a colorful little "ball of sunshine" as some used to refer to him as. Now, he was a dark and heavy storm cloud, the mess of thoughts and emotions in his head causing the rain to pour down furiously, drenching anyone who got close. Lightning flashed about, but without the thunder to aid it, it was a silent force and everyone was oblivious to the destruction that was occurring.

The storm was growing so fast in size that even if the Boy Wonder actually had a bottle of the sun's rays to inject himself with, the faint glow would be nothing more than an addition to the light show. So like most storms, nature would just have to run its course until the sun finally got enough power to shine a light through the storm and cut away at the rain and lightning. That kind of power takes a long time to generate though, so it seemed that Dick would just have to wait it out until it was safe to go out and play again.

**Dang, I confuse myself. I hope that made sense to someone.**

**-F.J.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The song is "27" by Fall Out Boy. **

_**I've Got a Lot of Friends Who are Stars, but Some are Just Black Holes**_

He was the youngest of them all. He was 3 years behind Conner, Megan and Superboy. He was 2 years behind Wally and Artemis. He'd always be too young, but that never really bothered him. His dad had been seven years older than his mom before they died. Age was never really important.

Fame wasn't the issue either. He was on the news just as much as they were, probably a bit more seeing that he was sidekick to Batman, so there wasn't a competition for fame. It was more of a drag to be on TV than anything because you have to hear your own voice and wince at how unappealing it sounds to you.

The only real problem between him and the team was his past. Most of the team understood that the past is the past and that he didn't want to talk about it. Most of them were fine with being left in the dark and continued to shine brightly, just like the stars in the night sky. But one of them, Kid Flash to be specific, didn't like being in the dark. He wanted to know it all. He wanted to know what made the little ebony tick, so he'd probe and probe, getting closer and closer to the truth every day. He was like a black hole, bringing Dick's past closer and closer to him every day. Soon, Dick feared that the black hole would envelop him and he wouldn't be safe any longer.

When he got enveloped, there'd be nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. His mask would be as useless as trying to sew a fallen tree branch back onto the tree. Everything would be pulled from him into Wally's pale hands and the ginger would know everything that the Boy Wonder had spent years hiding in the blink of an eye. The stars would try to help, but little twinkles in the night sky are powerless against the suction of a rip in time. They'd end up getting sucked into the mess and then before the wingless bird knew it, all of his secrets would be unraveled. He'd be an open book with pretty pictures that just seems to draw in the readers.

Part of him didn't seem to mind though. He was a broken star, stranded in the galaxy by himself without a glow. Wally would be doing him a favor by pulling him away from the other stars. When the shining stars found out why he didn't he shine, no longer would they glare at or question his darkness. No longer would they talk about him behind his back. Maybe they'd lend him some shine and help him to relight the galaxy again. But if they found out, they wouldn't trust him. They'd hate him for keeping all that from them. Maybe they'd shun him to a dark part of the galaxy where he'd be forced to shine alone.

Even worse, they may force him to stay among the brightest of stars with his shine not even a ghost of a glow. He'd try and try to glow, but the second he would start, they'd grow brighter and he'd seem just as invisible as ever, hidden in the vast darkness of space by himself yet again.

**If you understood that, give yourself a muffin, because even I wrote that and I have no idea what I'm talking about. It sounds professional though… or not… Eh, oh well… **

**-F.J.**


End file.
